Relaçoes e trabalho
by Nan3da
Summary: sou péssiams em sumários, mas é sobre Elisabeth e John. Divirtam-se
1. Chapter 1  pensamentos

– Stargetes Atlants.

**Notas da autora: As personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente)**

**Casal: John Sheppard / Elisabeth Weir**

**Gênero: Romance**

**PS: Mandem reviews e lembrando que, críticas são bem-vindas.**

**PPS: Narrador Primeira ou Terceira pessoa.**

Chapter 1:

Elisabeth

Além de eu ter levado um "pé na bunda" descobri que estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. John Sheppard. Esse era o meu amor. O único. E para "ajudar" ele sempre consegue ficar com as mulheres Antigas ou de outros planetas. Agora ele está fazendo um piquenique com Othara.

E eu? Estou no meu quarto pensando em como ele deve estar feliz agora. Também não tenho certeza se quero ficar aliada com Othara. A verdade é que estou com ciúmes.

Toc Toc Toc.

Alguém quer entrar! Se eu não abrir vão entrar do mesmo jeito. De que adianta? Ok. Acabaram de entrar e... É o John.

Meu coração acelerou, meus olhos encontraram os dele. Cruzei meus braços. Ele veio em minha direção.

- Lise? – perguntou ele chegando mais perto

- Sim? – respondi. Lise, só ele pode me chamar assim (a verdade é que eu detesto esse apelido, só que com ele dizendo fica lindo...)

- Você está bem?

- Sim – menti. Lógico.

A verdade era que eu não estava bem, meu coração estava estilhaçado em .000 de pedaços.

- Certeza? – insistiu olhando para meu rosto.

Meu rosto não devia estar bom. Eu sou ridícula.

- O que o traz até aqui? – mudei de assunto

- Queria dizer que a Othara é uma Antiga e deseja voltar para seu planeta.

Já foi tarde... É lógico que não ia dizer isso.

- E daí?

- Preciso sair do planeta. Então preciso de sua autorização. Certeza que está bem?

- Pode ir – respondi tristemente.

Ele passou a mão no meu braço e foi embora.

Isso me magoava muito. Saber que eles iam provavelmente fazer sexo chegando lá. Eu por minha vez, fico aqui, no meu quarto, chorando que nem uma vaca desmamada.

Já eram quase 20:00, eu peguei uma calcinha e uma camisola e fui tomar banho. Lá tentei demorar o máximo possível, depois saí e me troquei. Olhei algumas fotografias dos meus pais, tios, tias, primos, primas, da minha irmã mais velha e do meu irmão mais novo.

Todos foram assassinados, menos eu. Sinto-me culpada até hoje. Isso aconteceu há sete meses, só não fui morta, pois estava aqui em Atlants.

Ninguém sabe disso, além de John. Quando recebi a notícia John estava do meu lado. Eu fiquei chorando no ombro dele, ele me acolheu. Ele me fazia companhia desde então, até hoje não superei a morte da minha família. Os policias ainda não acharam o cara, mas não posso voltar á Terra.

- Elisabeth, você nasceu para ficar sozinha. Conforme-se com isso – disse a mim mesma.

Deitei-me na cama, liguei meu Mp5 e fiquei escutando música até que dormi.


	2. Chapter 2  sentimentos

**Segundo capitulo. Espero que gostem.**

Chapter 2:

John

É complicado. Eu sinto uma atração por mulheres Antigas, não tenho culpa, elas são lindas. Mas eu sinto algo muito diferente pela Elisabeth. Isso mesmo. Elisabeth Weir.

Não sei se é paixão, se é algo diferente, mas é algo. Othara está aqui na nave comigo. Ela está dormindo. Estamos quase chegando no seu planeta.

- Othara – chamei-a

- Sim - respondeu Othara se espreguiçando.

- Vamos pousar em 20 segundos

- Ok

XXX

Descobri o que sinto por ela. É amor. Eu a amo e será que ela me ama?

Vou levá-la para jantar no meu quarto – já que no restaurante não temos privacidade – e eu vou me declarar.

Eu sei, eu sei, sei que corro um grande risco de levar um "pé na bunda", mas pelo menos eu vou ter tentado.

Onde estou? Andando por Atlants. Lá vem ela. Como ela é linda. Ela está vindo em minha direção. Fiquei sem ação. Comecei a andar ma direção dela.

Nossos corpos se encostaram, o encontro de nossas peles mexe comigo, nos encaramos por um momento. Só alguns malditos centímetros nos separam, separam nossos lábios.

- John, o que faz aqui? – perguntou minha amada num sussurro

- Andando. E você? – respondi perguntando no mesmo tom que ela.

- Também – respondeu.

- Elisabeth – sussurrei – Posso te levar em um lugar, mais tarde?

- Claro

- Passo te pegar as 19:00?

- Ok

Dito isso ela se foi. E eu fiquei parado olhando-a que nem um tolo. Fui para meu quarto, tomei banho, descansei uma pouco, e comecei a preparar o jantar. Ela gosta de macarronada, tenho 99% certeza. Maionese sem uma passa e maçã. Vinho tinto. E de sobremesa mousse de limão. Isso ela amava, tenho mais que certeza.

Enquanto cozinhava lembrei-me de momentos que passei com ela. O primeiro foi de quando nos conhecemos, depois foi a notícia sobre sua família. Ela chorou tanto, nem sei da onde saía tantas lágrimas. Eu fiquei abraçando-a. Ela precisava de proteção e eu ia dar proteção á ela. Eu me lembro de colocá-la na cama.

_Flashback:_

_Eu a guiei até seu quarto, lá ela disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu sabia que não. Então me adiantei e disse:_

_- Lise, você precisa de ajuda. E vou te ajudar._

_- Obrigada – agradeceu sentando na cama. Ela não tinha condições nem de ficar em pé._

_- Onde está seu pijama? – perguntei_

_- Na primeira gaveta da cômoda, é uma camisola rosa clara. – respondeu quase chorando de novo._

_Eu fui até a cômoda e peguei a camisola. Era de ceda._

_- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntei._

_Eu a guiei até o banheiro e quando estava quase fechando a porta vi muitos remédios. E remédios fortes. Quando encostei a porta a observei pelo buraco da chave. Ela vestiu a camisola e pegou dois ou três comprimidos de cada remédio. Ela se olhou no espelho e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Ela enfiou alguns remédios na boca. Aí eu entrei, fiz ela guspir todos os comprimidos. No início ela ainda tentava enfiar mais alguns na boca. Mas logo parou._

_- Lise, vem, hora de dormir – disse tirando-a do banheiro._

_Ela não reclamou, eu a ajudei a deitar na cama, eu a cobri com o edredom. Dei um beijo em sua testa e fiquei lá até ela adormecer. Depois que adormeceu eu levantei e levei os remédios para o Doc Beckett dar uma olhada neles._

_- John obrigado por me trazer esses remédios, não sei como foram parar nas mãos dela, mas ela não pode ficar com isso. Quem tomar mais que o necessário pode morrer. Por segurança gostaria de trazê-la para cá – disse Beckett_

_- Claro, posso trazê-la dormindo? – perguntei_

_- Claro._

_Eu fui até o quarto dela, peguei-a no colo e levei-a para a ala hospitalar._

_- Vou ficar monitorando-a. – disse Beckett_

_- Estou preocupado com ela, posso ficar aqui também?_

_- Pode._

_No meio da madrugada Elisabeth começou a falar, gritar, mas ela estava dormindo. Ela começou a se debater na cama. Doc Beckett pediu para eu segurar os braços dela. Ele teve que amarrá-la. E dar um calmante. No dia seguinte ela acordou e ficou procurando por alguém. Logo ela me viu._

_- John o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou Elisabeth tentando se soltar._

_- Está tudo bem, calma. – disse tentando acalmá-la – Depois que você tentou se suicidar levei os seus remédios para o Doc Beckett, ele pediu para que eu trouxesse você para cá. Ficamos nós dois aqui tomando conta de ti. No meio da noite você começou a gritar e se debater e tivemos que te amarrar e dar-te um calmante._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça a parou de tentar se soltar._

_- Desculpe, fiz você e o Doc perderem a noite de sono por minha causa – desculpou-se Elisabeth._

_Fui ao seu lado e ergui seu rosto. Tinham algumas lágrimas querendo cair._

_- Está tudo bem. Calma, você teve pesadelos, não posso te soltar sem autorização do médico._

_O Doc Beckett entrou e soltou Elisabeth._

_- Onde conseguiu esses remédios? – perguntou Doc Beckett_

_- São antidepressivos eu trouxe da Terra. Só não estava tomando._

_- Seus antidepressivos vão ficar comigo agora._

_- Tudo bem._

_Ele deu mais umas broncas nela e aí podemos sair para tomar café da manhã._

_Fim do flashback_

Ela não existe.


	3. Chapter 3  será?

**Mais um Chapter, mandem reviews.**

Chapter 3:

Elisabeth

Não acredito! Ele me convidou para sair (pareço uma adolescente). São 17h00min, já tomei banho. Não sei que roupa ponho. Calça ou vestido? Vestido, pronto! Vestido na altura do joelho ou longo? Preto ou azul? Sapatilha ou salto?

Ok Elisabeth, respire.

Vou com o vestido da altura do joelho, azul, sapatilha preta com bolinhas brancas.

Pronto! Não, não estou pronta, falta a maquiagem. Entrei no banheiro e peguei meu estojo de maquiagem. Passei pó no rosto, sombra azul escura com azul clara. Lápis nos olhos, batom vermelho.

São 18h40min. Vou esperar.

XXX

São exatamente 19:00, eu abri a porta. Era ele, ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso, vestia uma camiseta amarela clara, calça jeans e tênis.

- Olá – ele me cumprimentou

- Oi – cumprimentei com um sorriso – Vamos?

Como sou patética!

- Espere – respondeu, ele veio atrás e mim e vendou meus olhos.

- Hã não... – reclamei

- Anão é um homem bem pequenininho. Sem reclamações. – ele pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar.

Quando parou ele tirou a venda dos meus olhos, estávamos em seu quarto.

- Queria um lugar privado... – explicou-se

- Está perfeito.

- A propósito, você está linda.

Senti minhas faces corando.

- Gota de macarronada com maionese? – perguntou

- Gosto – respondi que nem uma babona.

- Achei que ia gostar...

Ele segurou minha mão e me levou até a uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Na mesa tinha uma cumbuca com a macarronada, na outra tinha a maionese. Enfim: tinha até vinho tinto ( como ele sabe que gosto desse vinho?).

- Se sirva – disse John olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu me servi, logo depois ele se serviu. Ele colocou vinho nas taças. Ficamos nos encarando.

O clima estava romântico, a cama dele era tentadora (com ele junto. Lógico). Como você é estúpida Elisabeth Weir.

Começamos a jantar. Estava uma delícia. Não sabia o que dizer. Eu nunca sei. E isso me torna mais patética.

Ele arrastou sua mão até a minha, ficou alisando-a.

- Lise... Há algum tempo tenho sentido algo por você, você pode não me amar, mas eu te amo. Posso sair com todas, mas você é única, especial. Lise você mexeu comigo de um jeito que ninguém nunca mexeu comigo – ele se declarou para mim! EEEEEE! – Não tem idéia do quanto é difícil eu te dizer essas coisas.

Eu tenho que falar alguma coisa.

- John, eu sinto a mesma coisa por você há muito tempo, só nunca tive coragem de dizer isso. – confessei – E quando você me convidou para sair eu... Eu vi uma chance para eu te dizer o que sinto. Se eu tivesse coragem de dizer.

Continuo sendo patética!

Ele se levantou e foi ao meu lado.


	4. Chapter 4  o amor

**Capitulo 4 o narrador sou eu.**

Capitulo 4:

John foi ao lado de Elisabeth. Ele ficou olhando para ela.

John se aproximou de Elisabeth, se aproximou até seus lábios se tocarem. Elisabeth deu passagem para a língua de John explorar cada milímetro de sal boca o mesmo fez a mesma coisa. Eles ficaram conhecendo cada cantinho da boca.

John começou a passar a mão pelo corpo da amada, a mesma afundou a mão no cabelo dele. Eles aprofundaram o beijo. Só pararam quando o oxigênio foi necessário.

- Isso foi... – começou John

- Esplêndido – completou Elisabeth

- Isso

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos e logo voltaram a se beijar. O beijo ficou mais caloroso. John começou a colocar a mão por debaixo do vestido de Elisabeth e a mesma começou a desabotoar a blusa de John.

- Calma, quero fazer isso direito – disse John pegando Elisabeth no colo e levando-a para a cama.

Lá ele tirou as sapatilhas dela e começou a despi-la. Quando ela ficou somente com suas peças íntimas ele disse:

- Você é melhor do que pensava.

Ela o puxou começou a despi-lo também. Quando estavam só com roupas íntimas começaram a se beijar. Logo eles estavam nus. Ele penetrou nela e começou a fazer movimentos frenéticos, logo inverteram a posição e ela começou a "cavalgar" nele. Depois de 30min chegaram a seus orgasmos.

- Isso foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida – comentou John deitando ao lado de Elisabeth

- John, isso foi só um momento u vai continuar acontecendo?

- Eu te amo – respondeu John olhando para a mulher.

- Também.

- Quer sobremesa? – perguntou John mudando de assunto

- Quero.

Ele foi até a mini-geladeira e pegou um mousse de limão. Ele colocou um pouco em dois potinhos e pegou duas colheres e voltou para a cama.

- Mousse de limão, você gosta, certo?

- Muito.

Ele pegou um pouco do doce e deu na boca de Elisabeth.

- Está delicioso – disse Elisabeth

- Obrigado.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Quando eram 01h00min da manhã eles haviam adormecido.

XXX

Elisabeth acordou no dia seguinte com John passando a mão em seu cabelo.

- Bom dia honey – disse John

- Oi, dormiu bem?

- Lógico, e você?

- Não tive pesadelos...

- Como?

-John, eu acordo toda noite com pesadelos sobre meu passado, minha família, os espectros e depois eu não consigo mais dormir.

- Eu tomo remédios.

- Eu ia pedir hoje para o Doc Beckett um remédio.

- Te amo – disse John abraçando Elisabeth

- John, eu tenho que ir – disse Elisabeth saindo do abraço e começando a se vestir.

- Fica mais um pouco – pediu John fazendo biquinho

Elisabeth deu um selinho nele e saiu. No caminho para seu quarto encontrou Teyla.

- Vestido? – perguntou Teyla surpresa

- É... Hum...

- Estava te procurando, temos uma nave colméia aqui perto.

- Quantas semanas?

- Duas semanas, mas não parecem procurar algo, afinal estamos invisíveis.

- É sempre preocupante. Obrigada – disse Elisabeth saindo

- Elisabeth – chamou Teyla – Você fica bonita de vestido (atraente).

Teyla sabia que Elisabeth gostava de John, uma vez Elisabeth tinha que desabafar e foi conversar com Teyla.

Elisabeth ignorou o comentário e foi para seu quarto. Lá ela se jogou na cama e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Eles tinham esquecido de um detalhe muito importante.


	5. Chapter 5  confirmação

**Capitulo 5:**

Dois meses depois...

Elisabeth e John tinham um relacionamento às escondidas. Elisabeth suspeitava que estava grávida, John nada percebia.

Um belo dia ela resolveu conversar com o Doc Beckett.

- Doutor – chamou Elisabeth entrando na enfermaria.

- Elisabeth, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Vamos conversar em um lugar privado.

Eles foram para um corredor vazio onde o médico começou a perguntar:

- Então?

- Preciso que guarde segredo – disse Elisabeth, o médico assentiu – Eu e Shepperd estamos namorando – o médico fez sinal para ela continuar – E acho que estou grávida.

- E você...

- Quero que você me ajude a descobrir se estou grávida.

- Ok, mas sabe que não sou um especialista...

- Doc Beckett, você é o melhor e peço que seja o mais discreto possível.

- Por mim ninguém saberá de nada. – o medico respirou – O meu consultório está vaziu agora, quer tirar a dúvida?

- Sim.

Eles andaram até a sala do médico, lá ele fechou a porta e começou a fazer perguntas.

- Elisabeth Weir, quantos anos?

- 34

- Peso?

- Não tenho idéia.

Ele pediu para que ela subisse na balança.

- Ok, você está pesando 57k.

- Deus do céu...

- Ultima menstruação?

- Há dois meses.

- Tem tido enjôos, fome, sono?...

- Tenho.

- Deite-se na maca, por favor. – pediu o médico. – Levante a blusa até a altura dos seios, vou passar um gel na sua barriga. – Elisabeth obedeceu – Bom... Hum... Interessante...

- Então doutor? – perguntou Elisabeth impaciente.

- Você será mamãe em breve, meus parabéns.

Elisabeth começou a chorar.

- Calma – disse o médico ajudando Elisabeth a se sentar.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou a mulher soluçando.

- Não aconselho um aborto então você será mamãe em breve.

**XXX**

À noite John foi ao quarto de Elisabeth.

- Lise?

- Estou aqui.

Ele foi até a cama e tocou-a.

- Está triste? – perguntou John beijando-a

- John precisamos conversar

- Claro meu amor

- John vou entender perfeitamente se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara, ou se você quiser fazer qualquer coisa...

- Eu te amo, o que houve?

- Estou grávida

Elisabeth abaixou a cabeça.

- É a melhor notícia que eu já tive em toda a minha vida – John abraçou a amada.

- Mesmo?

- Claro, sempre quis ser pai, obrigado.

- E tem um problema.

- Qual?

- O Doc sabe sobre nós, mas prometeu segredo.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- O que?

- Que podíamos contar logo, pelo menos para Ronald, Ronon, Teyla, Zalenka.

- John, sabe que não se pode ter relacionamentos no trabalho. Se contarmos um de nós vai ser demitido.

- Eles sabem guardar segredo.

- John, melhor não.

- Mas você está grávida. Logo eles vão perceber.

- John deixa acontecer

- Lise...

- John, preciso de um tempo.

- Quando você volta no Doc?

- No final da semana – ela respirou – John, sua filha está com fome.

- Como sabe que é uma menina?

- Intuição feminina

- O que minha filha quer comer?

- Bolo de cenoura

- Filinha não tem...

- Faça um bolo.

- Mas eu não sei...

- Se vira.


	6. Chapter 6  com o passar o tempo

**Capitulo 5:**

3 meses depois...

Elisabeth já tinha contado para todos que estava grávida. Ela não foi demitida, pois era muito profissional no trabalho.

Ela estava grávida de gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina. Tanto que com cinco meses parecia nove.

Eles estavam tentando destruir uma nave-colméia. Estavam em guerra.

- Doutora Weir. John Shepperd está pedindo reforços – disse Zalenka

- Mande reforços, oras – disse num tom óbvio, ela tomava um sorvete de morango.

Todos olharam para ela.

- Que foi? Eu to com fome – defendeu-se

Na nave...

- Ai que desgraça – disse Mckay

- Teyla toma conta da nave, eu vou para a Deadelus – ordenou John

- O que? – perguntou Teyla surpresa

- Isso mesmo, tenho um plano

John se telesportou para o Deadelus.

- Qual é o plano? – perguntou o Major

- Me deixa dirigir – disse John

- Como?

- É isso mesmo, meu plano dará certo.

John assumiu o controle e começou a atirar na nave-colméia

- Segurem firme – disse John

Depois de muito guerrearem a nave-colméia explodiu.

**XXX**

Quando voltaram Elisabeth parabenizou todos. No caminho para o quarto o casal conversava:

- Fiquei sabendo que enquanto eu guerreava você tomava sorvete de morango... – disse John

- Nossas crianças sentem fome – defendeu-se

- As crianças... Sei...

- AI – reclamou – Por que eles sempre querem chutar na mesma hora?

- Honey, eles estão brincando – explicou John entrando no quarto de Elisabeth

- John, precisamos conversar – falou Elisabeth deitando na cama.

- Sobre?...

- Onde nossas crianças vão dormir? E nós, vamos ficar cada um no seu canto ou vamos juntar as tralhas?

- Calma, eu tenho uma idéia: vamos pegar um apartamento aqui em Atlants.

- Gostei – respondeu Elisabeth passando a mão na barriga

**XXX**

Dois meses depois...

Elisabeth estava com sete meses e mal conseguia ficar em pé. Ela estava mexendo no notebook quando sentiu a bolsa estourar. John estava lavando a louça.

- John – gritou Elisabeth – Vai nascer!

Ela gritou de dor. Logo ele ligou para o Beckett que mandou levá-la e enfermaria.

Quando chegaram á enfermaria o médico já estava lá esperando.

- Elisabeth, faça força – disse o médico

- John da à mão – pediu Elisabeth

Ela gritou, John também quase gritava pelos apertos de Elisabeth.

Teyla, McKay, Ronon, Zalenka estavam esperando notícias do lado de fora.

Depois de 01h30min um bebê nasceu, Elisabeth chorava de dor, alegria, orgulho e também estava quase desmaiando.

- Lise, ainda tem nossa garotinha – disse John

Elisabeth fez mais força. Depois de 1h a menina nasceu. Elisabeth apagou por cinco minutos. Logo a acordaram.

- Parabéns – disse John

- Não sinto meu corpo da cintura para baixo... – queixou Elisabeth

- De acordo com o Doc, é normal.

Nesse momento Beckett entra com uma criança no colo.

- Seu filho está com fome – disse Beckett entregando a criança a Elisabeth.

- Ele é lindo – disse John olhando para o bebê.

Elisabeth começou a amamentar a criança, depois de 10min o bebê não queria mais leite.

- Posso pegar? – perguntou John

- Claro, é seu filho.

Logo veio outra enfermeira com um bebê de roupa cor-de-rosa.

- Obrigada – disse Elisabeth olhando a filha

**XXX**

À noite...

No apartamento do casal, eles seguravam as crianças.

- John, como vai se chamar nosso boy? – perguntou Elisabeth

- Não sei... Que tal Mathew?

- Eu gosto, e nossa girl?

- Tem Alice, Alisson, Rebecca, Anne...

- Pollyanna, gosto de Pollyanna – disse Elisabeth

- Também gosto.

- Mathew e Pollyanna, nossas crianças... Nossos filhos.


	7. Chapter 7  Atlants X Atlants

**Capitulo 7:**

Três anos depois...

A equipe de John iam à um planeta parecido com Atlants negociar.

- Zalenka, você pode cuidar dos meus filhos? – perguntou Elisabeth segurando Pollyanna no colo.

- Não posso, pede para a Sora – respondeu Zalenka

- Sora está em lua de mel – disse John chegando com Mathew no colo.

- Ótimo, Zalenka, você cuida das minhas crianças, eles tomam mamadeira antes de dormir – disse Elisabeth colocando a filha no chão – Te amo, não apronta muito – disse Elisabeth para a filha.

- Sentir-lhe-ei falta – respondeu a menina abraçando a mãe.

John colocou o filho no chão e disse:

- Boy, se cuida, cuida da sua irmã, obedece o tio Zalenka, e quando eu voltar prometo deixar você tomar sorvete.

- Ok – disse o garoto abraçando a pai.

Depois de se despedirem dos filhos Elisabeth seu mais algumas ordens e quando ia entrando no Stargetes Pollyanna falou:

- Mamãe, posso comer chocolate?

- Pode

- Vai com Deus – disse Mathew – Só com passagem de ida – sussurrou

- Diz isso de novo e será uma criança morta – ameaçou Pollyanna

Mathew mostrou a língua para a irmã e saiu.

**XXX**

Na outra cidade depois de cinco horas...

- Ele está mentindo... – disse Elisabeth

- Com certeza – concordou Teyla

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Ronon

- Amanhã vou conversar com ele... De novo... – respondeu Elisabeth

- Vamos dormir... – disse John

- Tem quatro camas e um sofá para cinco pessoas – disse Ronon

- McKay, o sofá te ama – disse Teyla.

No dia seguinte...

- John estou indo – sussurrou Elisabeth para seu marido – Deixe o pessoal dormir mais um pouco.

Elisabeth saiu do quarto e foi até o escritório do chefe daquele mundo.

- Licença – pediu Elisabeth entrando na sala – Vamos ter uma conversa de líder para líder.

- Ok – respondeu ele.

- Por que não quer ajudar meu povo?

- O que eu ganharia?

- Se algo acontecesse com você ou seu povo com certeza eu ia ajudar.

- Mas o que pode acontecer?

- Doença, espectros...

- Temos excelentes médicos e os espectros não vem aqui.

- Conte-me seu plano sobre os espectros.

- Quando eu tiver, eu conto.

- Você disse que já tinha um plano.

- De líder para líder, você acha mesmo que eu ia/vou te dizer algo? Você teve a idéia de vir aqui, na minha sala e me oferecer nada de que eu queria ou precise? Você teve essa capacidade de pensar isso? A coragem de vir aqui e oferecer seus lixos?...

- Olha muito bem como fala sobre meu povo, sobre mim...

- Inútil – xingou o líder

- Então não tenho mais o que fazer aqui?

- Guardas, levem-na até seus subordinados.

Os guardas pegaram Elisabeth pelo braço e levaram-na até a prisão onde seus subordinados estavam.

- O que houve? – perguntou McKay

- Ele não tem plano – respondeu Elisabeth – Ainda.

- Como? – questionou Teyla

- Isso mesmo – respondeu o líder entrando na sala

Ele colocou a mão na testa de John, depois de Teyla, depois de Ronon, logo depois de McKay e por último Elisabeth.

- Obrigado – disse o líder saindo

Depois de cinco minutos eles voltaram a pensar.

- Minha cabeça está latejando – queixou Elisabeth

- Ele entrou na nossa mente para conseguir informações – disse John

- Percebi – responderam Teyla, McKay e Ronon juntos.

- Como será que estão minhas crianças? – perguntou Elisabeth

- Melhores que nós – respondeu Ronon

Nove horas depois...

John e sua equipe tinham conseguido fugir com a ajuda de um guarda-robô.

- Então, você e o pessoal do seu mundo são robôs? – perguntou McKay

- Robôs que estão perto de chegar a ascensão e se tornar um "Antigos", somos formados por mini células que...

- Se multiplicam até ficarem da forma humana – cortou McKay.

- Isso mesmo.

De repente o robô homem parou de falar e olhou para Elisabeth e disse:

- Eles descobriram e querem que eu te mate – dito isso o robô jogou Elisabeth contra a parede da nave e começou enforcá-la. Teyla, Ronon e John empurraram o robô para fora da nave.

- Está bem? – perguntou Teyla

- Acho que vou... – começou Elisabeth

Ronon percebeu o que ia acontecer e entregou uma balde a Elisabeth, a mesma vomitou.


End file.
